


Sacred Tree, Sacred Memories

by Born4Eachother



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kagome has her fantasies, My head canon, Post-Canon, Sacred Tree, inukag would totes fool around against it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born4Eachother/pseuds/Born4Eachother
Summary: Basically, Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves at the starting point where their relationship began. Mentions of sexy times. Post-Canon.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Sacred Tree, Sacred Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that aside from inside their hut, inukag would definitely fool around on the Sacred Tree LOL.

In the middle of the forest, Inuyasha’s forest to be exact was where it all started. It was where she unsealed him, and they began their adventures together. Ironic how fate worked in mysterious ways as the roles were now reversed. It was her back pressed against the tree right now. She had set him free and he was only returning the favor, in the best way possible. Kagome couldn’t think of a better place to be tonight. 

It was liberating.

Clawed hands laced their way through Kagome’s and braced them on either side of her head, against the tree. 

Inuyasha buried his face in the crook of her neck, where her scent was strongest. She knew how her scent drove him absolutely wild. It soothed him and intoxicated him. It just depended on his mood, though he wasn’t in a ‘soothing’ type of mood tonight. Not at all. 

Her eyes fluttered shut. 

He chuckled and whispered against her skin, “I never took you, the fierce Kagome, for the type that liked being… dominated.” 

A faint blush colored her cheeks. “O-only if it’s by you,” She rasped. Kagome didn’t know why she felt breathless already. They hadn’t even done anything yet, but she could feel her body respond to Inuyasha’s aura instantly. She wanted to immerse herself in that. If she was being honest to herself, she’d always wanted to feel…well…wanted by Inuyasha. The thought of that was thrilling to her. He himself brought so much excitement to her life, something beyond the windows of her bedroom. She had many suitors both eras, but truth be told, no other person compared to the man in front of her. 

“I quite like how it feels.” She mused. 

In response to that, Inuyasha pressed her back further against the tree. 

“If that’s what you want,” He said, echoing his own words from when they almost kissed in her room, all those years ago. “then who am I to deny the woman who came back to me?” He pressed a kiss to her neck and Kagome shivered. She quickly recovered though as she wanted to show him how much she was enjoying this. 

Feeling a little bold, Kagome hitched a leg around Inuyasha’s right hip. He lifted his head up from her neck, and promptly removed his hands from hers. He gazed at her, the expression of desire and amusement adorning his handsome features. However, the latter emotion all but vanished as he hitched her other leg over his left thigh, keeping his hands on her. Desire was all she could read on his face now; she only returned that expression as he hoisted her up higher against the tree, and she automatically linked her ankles around his lower back. The action all but anchoring her to him; and he to her. 

“Isn’t this point of view better? You know, since you’re short as hell.” He said in a low, teasing voice as he ran his thumbs back and forth across her thighs. 

Kagome all but snorted and swatted him playfully on the chest before her hands assumed their position back on his shoulders. 

“I’ll have you know I’m about 2 inches away from dwarfism…so ha! I’m not that short.” Kagome said proudly.

“Keh. What’s a whole two inches?” 

“Shut up! I thought you weren’t in the mood to tease me. You know, hence this?” She said as she gestured with a wave of her hand to their intimate position. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about this ‘domination’ fantasy of yours.” He assured her with a smirk. 

“Oh my gosh, you make it sound like –“ The words died on her tongue; he was still teasing her but replaced his playful words with actions. Sinful actions. 

He slowly slid her kosode down slightly, stopping at her shoulders. As if that wasn’t enough, he had the audacity to maintain eye contact with her the whole time he was doing that. 

‘Damn him. Damn him!’ She thought furiously. 

But it didn’t stop there. No, of course not. 

Inuyasha pressed slow, hot open mouth kisses along both of her shoulders, and not even bothering to check if Kagome had stopped breathing. It’s fine, it’s not like she needed oxygen anyway! Goosebumps appeared at the contact and her heartbeat sped up. The feeling of pure desire was consuming her until a sudden wave of tenderness washed over her. Inuyasha had slid her kosode on her right side just an inch further to reveal a bit of her arm. The bit that had scars from when Inuyasha had attacked her inside Naraku’s body. He pressed a soft kiss to it and slid her kosode back up to just her shoulders. She sighed shakingly.

“You alright there, Kagome? Seems like you’re melting in my arms.” He drawled; his eyes in all but a haze as he watched her face. 

He was so cocky. With that, Kagome decided to not stroke his ego this time. She already did that when she expressed how she enjoyed being pressed up against the tree.

‘Two can play at this game, Dogboy.’

Kagome slid her hands down to his chest, feeling his muscles tighten beneath her fingertips. She continued her ministrations until her hands pulled at his haori and kosode, opening them to expose his chest and back. Kagome pressed her hands flat against his bare chest, noting his expression darkening as he watched her. 

‘Good. He finally shut up.’ She thought, gone were the teasing remarks. 

She took this as a good sign and started to explore the plains of his broad back, finding certain areas that made his breath hitch. She decided to kick things up a notch. Kagome lovingly placed hot kisses anywhere she could reach, his neck, chest, and shoulders. Almost mirroring his earlier actions, she ran her thumb tenderly over his scar on his chest and pressed a soft kiss there as well. She lifted her head from his chest, waiting with bated breath so see what he’d do. 

“Damn it…you’re treading into dangerous territory now.” He whispered as he stared at her. Kagome knew what she was doing. She wanted to see a glimpse of that animalistic side he so desperately hid from her; especially when they got intimate. He’d always put a halt to things whenever they were on the cusp crossing a certain threshold.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was at his breaking point. He breathed slowly, in and out. 

Kagome moved her face closer, her lips inches away from his. She spoke in nothing but a whisper. 

“Not a single part of you scares me. Nothing you say or do will ever change my mind about you. I came back to you, just as you said before. You; not the feudal era.  
My place in this world is by your side.” 

Following her verbal affirmation, she pressed her upper body completely against his, her arms winding around his neck. She kept her face close to his. 

Inuyasha gripped her thighs as tightly as he dared. “Kagome…I can’t do it. No matter how badly I want to. “ 

Kagome understood, her safety always came first to him. It’s only because he cared so much. 

“Which is why I know you’d never hurt me. Don’t hold back this time.” 

When he didn’t seem convinced that he wouldn’t hurt her, Kagome pressed her chest against his once more, earning a gasp from him. She tightened her legs around him and tested the waters with very direct dialogue this time. She whispered, “I’m safest in your arms. I love you. I want you.” She looked him right in the eye as she said that. 

Inuyasha growled, then responded in a husky tone, “If that’s what you want…”

Seconds later and they were lost in a haze of passion, mixed with pent up lust. Inuyasha had kissed her then, their lips moving in a languid pace. That languid pace of their kissing soon changed, however. Kagome couldn’t pinpoint when her back had become bare against the tree. She tried to form a coherent thought, anything, but couldn’t; for the only word she knew was Inuyasha’s name. His name as he dragged his fangs down her neck as he undressed her. His name as he braced her hands above her against the tree. His name as he utterly ravished her against the tree, the rough bark not affecting her all through the night. 

The Sacred Tree was always special to them; a lot of memories going along with it. 

Inuyasha and Kagome were simply creating new ones.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
